


Untitled Ewan/Hayden Slash

by shirasade



Category: Actor RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Crush, First Time, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-13
Updated: 2002-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden loved to watch Ewan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ewan/Hayden Slash

**Author's Note:**

> My Ewan obsession turned into this little vignette, written while listening to all four songs of Moulin Rouge featuring him on repeat, specially the 'Tango de Roxanne'.

Hayden loved to watch Ewan. He loved all the scenes they had together or standing behind the camera to see him work and he hated being on another set, missing out on the chance to watch that beautiful, beautiful man move with this cat like grace.

Hayden found he had never seen anything sexier than Ewan walking. Except maybe seeing him fight while getting soaked, his hair straggly and water dropping from his beard. No man with beard had ever seemed so sexy to Hayden - even if he had watched his copy of The Phantom Menace so often that the scenes with a young and clean shaven Ewan were all worn. He'd have to buy a new copy soon - this time a DVD that would hold longer.

Hayden regretted the fact that Ewan would not be naked in Attack of the Clones. After meeting Ewan for the first time at an audition Hayden had surfed the web and found out as much as possible about that gorgeous, gorgeous man with the velvety voice, the strangely color changing eyes and the loud laugh.

When he had discovered that Ewan had been naked in several of his movies he had gone and bought them at once. Needless to say he watched those even more often than The Phantom Menace... Whenever he did he locked the door, so no one would catch him jack off to pictures of a gloriously naked Ewan McGregor.

He did that daily - jacking off to his favorite scenes, eyes trained on the screen and hands moving quickly. He couldn't stop, it was the only way he was able to survive a day of shooting with Ewan in close proximity.

When Ewan had found out about it he had laughed.

That loud, infectious laugh had sent shivers down Hayden's spine and when Ewan said with that Scottish accent of his "Fuck, to be young like that again!", stroking his thumb along Hayden's cheek bone, Hayden would almost have come in his pants.

If he had been wearing pants.

As it happened he hadn't, and he had come all over Ewan's stomach instead.  
His cum had mixed with Ewan's own, dry cum, there from just before Hayden's confession, when Hayden had been buried deep inside of Ewan, watching him arch beneath his thrusts.

Hayden never fucked Ewan from behind, nor did he let him take him that way.  
Because this was when Hayden found Ewan the most beautiful creature in the world - when his eyes were burning with passion, his auburn hair matted from sweat, his skin shining, his breath coming in gasps and a steady stream of obscenities leaving his mouth.

Sometimes Hayden suspected that he would have been content to just watch Ewan, watch him for the rest of his life, even if it was only on screen. Maybe that was even preferable to doing anything about it.

He would watch Ewan fix that fascinating gaze on him, a smile creasing the corners of his luscious mouth, half hidden behind the beard. He would watch him move gracefully and sensually as he made his way towards Hayden, not the tiniest movement escaping his attention.

But when Ewan kissed him, murmuring little nothings against Hayden's lips, his strong arms pulling him close, Hayden closed his eyes, stopped watching and began to feel.

~~~


End file.
